


My Heart Is Reeling

by Smokeycut



Category: Earth 2 (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, furyhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Self indulgent ficlets about one of my favorite under-appreciated ships.





	1. Chapter 1

Kendra Muñoz Saunders curls into a ball, pulling in on herself. She thinks that maybe, just maybe, if she shrinks herself like this, she can just pop out of existence. That would be far easier than dealing with life. She peeks out above her knees, taking in the sight of the Metropolis around her. She had to admit, The Hall Of Justice offered a hell of a view. It distracted her for a brief moment, but not much longer.

She had spent her whole life running, and then flying, away from her problems. Problems had a habit of manifesting in the form of people, so she had just decided to fly away from them too. But when you fly away, you're bound to stop eventually. Kendra really wished she hadn't. Stopping led to meeting _her_.

"Kendra? What are you doing up here?" Fury's voice came from behind her, the light trilling of her accent making Kendra's heart beat faster. She hated it when that happened. She hated feeling like this. Hell, she just hated feeling. 

"Hm? Oh, I just, uh, I just wanted to get some air. I've never really looked at the city before. It's nice." Kendra didn't turn to look at Fury, but her raven haired friend sat beside her, taking a look at the horizon, and then turning to look at Kendra. A look of concern was etched across her face, and she placed a hand on Kendra's shoulder.

"It is. Though I find it's always more enjoyable to share such a view with a friend." She offered a small smile, an attempt to cheer Kendra up. Kendra simply curled tighter into her ball. 

"I'm sorry, your majesty."

"Why sorry?" Fury asked, her concern growing. She draped an arm around Kendra's shoulders, and inched closer to the winged woman. 

"I... I don't know. I'm just. I'm sorry for being like this," Kendra whispered. "For being afraid. For being weak. For hiding up here from it all. Hiding from you."

Fury's face fell. She pulled her hand away, and looked down at her lap. "Why would you need to hide from me? I apologize for whatever it is I did to upset you. I would never want to hurt you Kendra. You mean a lot to me."

"It's not something you did, your majesty. It's... Everything. It's the way you look at me like nobody else is around. It's the way you touch me, softly but still with a sense of power and control. It's the way your voice makes me want to hang on every word you speak. It's the fact that I spent my whole life running, and yet you made me want to stay." Kendra looked up at the moon, and smiled weakly, her voice cracking. "I spent so many years, all alone. Then I met you, and you... You made me feel like I was part of something. You made me feel cherished, and appreciated, and _loved_. And I don't know how I'm supposed to handle that."

Fury brushed one of Kendra's locks behind her ear, and then stood. "You don't have to handle it alone. I'm here for you, Kendra. When you stand by my side, I know that I'm doing what's right. You've been there, supporting me, pushing me down the path to become a true hero. I want to be there for you now. If you'll let me." The amazon offered a hand to the angel, and smiled gently.

Kendra took her offered hand, and rose to meet her, face to face. "I love you, your majesty."

"And I love you, Kendra."


	2. A Brighter World

Kendra Saunders held her head high, and blinked in the daylight. She breathed in the cool spring air and heard the leaves rustle on the newly blooming trees, her deep brown locks being blown by the breeze. Her lips curled into a smile. It had been three months since she and the others found themselves in the new reality created by The Pandora Casket, and Kendra was finally able to enjoy a peace that she had never known growing up. Decades of war and pain and fire, washed away and replaced by a world of life and joy. A world she vowed to protect as part of The Justice Society. 

She now found herself in Centennial Park, in the heart of Metropolis, taking in the sight of The Superman Memorial Statue. Golden and shimmering, just like the city. She had nothing to do today, no armies to fight, no hyper intelligent albino gorillas to battle, no people to save from danger. For the first time in a long time, she had a day to just enjoy life, in all it's beauty. The raven haired Amazon holding her hand was pretty nice too.

Her Queen, The Fury, Hyppolyta Trevor. Her fingers were calloused and tough, her smile was cocky and infectious, her eyes were cool blue and enchanting to behold, and Kendra was hopelessly in love with her. Lyta squeezed Kendra's hand gently, her eyes crinkling as she watched children playing with their parents near the statue.

"I've never known peace like this," her Queen spoke. "It is comforting, I think. Don't you agree, Kendra?"

"Yeah. We finally have something worth protecting." Kendra turned to her partner and grinned. "Something beautiful."


End file.
